Idan
With Idan, you can create spells in Haunt. You do this using several components - a targeter (+ modifier), and an effect (+ modifier). Like Animus Components, you can use these components at any time once learned, but the spells themselves will cost an amount of EXP equal to ten times the OCCULT cost to create. Targeting components Beam OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: The spell is fired as a beam of energy with (Spirit) metres range. The beam ceases to fire at the will of the caster. Requires: Area of Effect component Marked OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components on the spell take effect on a region that has been Marked by the caster Requires: Ranged component Ranged OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components in the spell can be targeted at a range of (Spirit) metres. This counts as a ranged attack, and so you must make an Aim check to hit. Self OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components in the spell will take effect on the user Touch OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components in the spell can be targeted at anything the caster touches. Targeting modifiers Area of Effect OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell radiates out in radius equal to (Spirit) metres from the target. Requires: Lightning Damage AND Frost Damage components Bounce OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell will bounce from surface until it comes into contact with biological matter. This modifier only acts on spells containing the Range component. Requires: Range component. Shadow OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components will act on a shadow via the Targeting component Effect components Blind OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target, or those within the targeted region, become unable to see for a limited amount of time. Requires: Lightning Damage AND Fire Damage components Fire damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: Deals 35 Energy damage. Does not damage Fire elementals. Requires: Physical Damage component Freeze OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Decreases the temperature of the outermost layer of the target to 0 degrees Celsius. Requires: Frost damage component Frost damage OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Deals 35 Energy damage, ignoring up to (Spirit divided by 2.5) metres of cover. In fact, any creature that has metal on them when hit by this spell will take 53 Energy damage. Requires: Magic Damage OR Lightning Damage component Lightning Damage OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Deals 42 Energy damage, in the form of electricity Requires: Fire Damage OR Frost Damage component Magic Damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target takes 14 Energy damage (42 Energy damage if the target is non-physical). Requires: Physical Damage component. Mark OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The region hit by the spell is Marked Requires: Touch component Physical damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The targeted region takes 35 Physical Damage Requires: Touch component Physical resistance OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The targeted region gains an overlay of 35 Armour Requires: Physical Damage component Sear OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region is pierced by a massive amount of heat, effectively a surgical laser. Requires: Ignite component Storm OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: A thunderstorm starts, centered on the targeted region. It lasts for (Spirit multiplied by ten) minutes. Requires: Lightning Damage component Warp OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region will allow transport between each other for a limited amount of time. Sound and light do not pass through the warp, and it appears the same as the region around it. Requires: Area of Effect component Effect modifiers Damage Boost OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Doubles the damage dealt by the spell Requires: Beam component Ignite OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region is set on fire Requires: Fire Damage component General modifiers Colour OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The colour of the spell changes. This WILL make Marks visible, but then again, sometimes that is a good thing. Gravity OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The targeted section of the spell becomes effected by gravity - Range components count as Primitive Ranged attacks instead of Firearm attacks, and Zones will fall to the ground. This can be used as an Effect, rather than a Modifier. Requires: Ranged component Solar OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell doubles its statistics (range, damage, etc) at midday, and halves its statistics at midnight. All other times lie on the same spectrum (eg, 6:00AM has normal statistics). Requires: Blind component